


Challenge

by taekenbyhyuk



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, Short, Smut, Train Sex, i dunno how to tag this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekenbyhyuk/pseuds/taekenbyhyuk
Summary: Jaehwan takes up a challenge from Sanghyuk, and he intends to uphold it until the end.Or intended to do so.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: cross-posted on Asianfanfics under the same title. also, comments are highly appreciated! please let me know what you think! ;;

Sanghyuk's challenge to him was very precise. He simply have to keep the dildo up in his ass until he made it to the last train stop. If he managed to keep it in him without coming, Sanghyuk said he would reward him.

It was very tempting, and, well, with Jaehwan being the kinky guy he was, he naturally took the challenge.

"Of all places, why does it have to be here?" Jaehwan murmured to himself, his face almost squished against the glass of one of the train windows. It was Monday, the start of the week for most people, young and old, attending classes or going to offices, so it was normal to see the train always jam-packed.

His only mistake was catching the morning train, when it was the most full.

It was hot; sweat was already beading on his forehead, a trail of it daring to cross over his eye, making him blink.

But the dildo vibrating up in his ass wasn't helping at all.

He should've expected this, though, that Sanghyuk would have more in store for him. That his boyfriend wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Just a few more stops and this suffering of mine will end," he murmured again and closed his eyes, quite thankful for the oversized hoodie he chose to wear, as it helped to hide the obvious bulge now formed in his pants.

"You're wearing my clothes again."

The sudden breathy whisper in his ear almost caused Jaehwan to scream if it was not for the hand that closed over his mouth. His eyes snapped open, and his gaze locked with the man staring at him through the glass.

He didn't know Sanghyuk was already on the train, nor had he even noticed him coming up behind him.

"I-I.." Jaehwan started to speak, but he cut himself off with a lungful of air as he felt the sudden sharp vibrations in his ass, the tip of the dildo pressed directly to his prostrate causing him to let out an involuntary moan.

Jaehwan bit down on his lip, hard, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Sanghyuk was still staring at him, but there was now a grin on his face as he shifted closer behind Jaehwan, closing their distance as more people went into the train car they were in.

Then suddenly there was a hand palming over his crotch, and Jaehwan had to choke down another moan when at the same time Sanghyuk decided to press his hips against Jaehwan's ass.

The younger male was just as equally hard as him.

"S-Sanghyuk, please-" Jaehwan weakly whispered, whimpering when he felt the hand palming his crotch slip into his pants, grabbing a hold of his throbbing length.

"Feels good, yes?" Sanghyuk asked him in a low voice, thumbing the crown of Jaehwan's cock, using his precome as an alternative for lube as he started to stroke him in a slow, languid pace. Jaehwan eagerly nodded in response, eyes shut tight as soft breathy mewls escaped him.

Sanghyuk simply smiled at him, wonderfully pleased at his boyfriend slowly crumbling before him. "You look so pretty like this, Jaehwan-ah. It's turning you on so much, isn't it? Doing something so inappropriate like this in public, getting off with my hand wrapped around your dick. I wonder how many people have already noticed?"

Jaehwan's breathing turned more erratic as Sanghyuk kept whispering in his ear, couldn't even care less when his own hand circled with Sanghyuk's firmly and started fucking himself through it, his own moans turning a bit louder. His boyfriend was right; doing something as filthy as this in public where everyone could be watching them was such a great turn-on for him.

Jaehwan could barely even hold back a sharp cry when the movements in his ass became more insistent, could only catch a bit of Sanghyuk saying a few words before he was coming, thick white liquid spurting out of his cock, dripping down to their joined hands and staining his pants.

Jaehwan was still breathing heavily as he came down from his high when the dildo in his ass was brought back to life, and he keened when Sanghyuk whispered.

"Don't even think that we're done for the day."

Jaehwan visibly shuddered at that.


End file.
